Act Of Frustration
by ThEpOwErOfYoUtH
Summary: When in love, one must learn to be faithful. Sasuke is going to learn the hard way, that one must always choose love over lust. [SasuNaru] [SasuSaku][Yaoi, Het]
1. Chapter 1

**© ThEpOwErOfYoUtH**

**Yo! I have, yet again, another story out… I have so many ideas that I either never get to, or start and never finish… Well! I have this one planned out… well… I know how it'll start and how it'll end and I have a bit of ideas about how the middle will go… This was originally a one-shot but I changed my mind.**

**Summary: **When in love, one must learn to be faithful. Sasuke is going to learn the hard way, that one must always choose love over lust.

**Warning(s): **Yes… there will be multiple lemons in this story… I'm not sure how in debt they will be or how juicy they will be but they'll be there… Um… Yaoi and Het pairings… and OOC characters.

**Note(s): **Okay, there are SasuNaru pairings and SasuSaku, so YES there is YAOI! Okay? Also, SasuSaku isn't my favorite pairing… (Or something I'd write normally) but I think those two would fit this story much better.

Another thing… I had an urge to make this an AU… where the gang only worked together but I change my mind…

Everyone (meaning the Genin) is in the 20-22 age range. This is after the story line of Naruto©, and Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee are ANBU. Ino is Ibiki's second in command interrogator of the Konoha Black Ops, Torture and Interrogation Corps Unit. Kiba and Shino are Jounin, along with Choji.

Naruto is already selected to be the Sixth Hokage when Tsunade retires.

Umm… What else… I won't be making my other chapters be filled with such long notes but this is only for the first chapter.

If I forgot anything I'll include it in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto© since it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Remember that…

---

The sound of heavy breathing and moans filled the otherwise silent night air. A pale skinned male's body could be seen thrusting heatedly into the body of his Fuck Buddy (for lack of better terms) who was writhing below the male's lean form. Pale yet creamy hands ran through soft locks, gripping them as a shudder rippled throughout his body. The one below him arched their back, letting out a throaty moan as the Raven above them thrust harder into their passage.

"Sa…Sasu…Ke… Nn…"

A string of inaudible words flew from the mouth of the Raven's lover, melting into his ear, causing him to go faster than before.

It wouldn't have seemed possible at first but their moans were getting louder. One would wonder just how no one found them with all the noise that they were making. It was filled with lust and satisfaction… the satisfaction of being fucked (or fucking) by the other once again. The Raven's hands grabbed at the one under him, lacing their fingers together. He brought his lips down and captured the other in a heated kiss, feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

The one below him bucked dangerously, knowing that they too, were reaching their end. Tearing their mouth away from the mesmerizing raven above them, the person let out a long, juicy moan, which sounded relatively close to a scream, as they finally reached their climax. The sound of their voice only dragged their lover to his untimely end, spilling his seed into his lovers highly abused cavern.

Coming down from their high, the two lied lazily on the ground next to the river bank, their legs dangling in the water of the river. The Raven bit his lip as he pulled out of his lover, placing another kiss on the other's lips.

"Nn… Sasu…"

"Shh… Don't…"

With that, the Raven stood, letting water drip from his firm muscles, as he walked over to his clothes. With his back turned, he managed to miss the pain that flashed in his lover's already dying eyes.

_**Act of Frustration**_

**Prologue**

A small sigh erupted from the Raven's pale lips as he lied down on the bed he shared with his Special Person. His hair was matted down against his forehead due to that night's activities. He could always count on that person when he needed wild, hot sex… That one person could always complete him the way his 'Soul Mate' couldn't. His Fuck Buddy was always there with him… They were always around and able to cheer him up in ways that his Soul Mate could never even hope to accomplish…

The man let a small sigh escape his lips as he let his head drop to the side loosely. His shady black eyes landed on the photo next to his bed. Both his Fuck Buddy and his Soul Mate was on that picture… His eyes landed on the one he loved, trailing his gaze along to curves of their young features. They were the last person he'd ever thought he'd fall in love with. It had started out so rocky before… It was almost as if he couldn't deal with them. But after 3 years of being together, he didn't think he could leave them.

His eyes trailed to the other person in his life. It was actually them he thought he would be getting with. He had started out hating them… (He hated his Soul Mate too… He was just one hateful little boy…) yet their relationship grew. He didn't know why he chose his Soul Mate over the other… but he was a bit glad he did. The only regret he had is that his Lover couldn't complete him in bed… Yes they were okay… and their moans were really sexy… but the other was able to make him experience mind blowing orgasms that left him high hours later.

He sighed deeply, looking back to the ceiling. His Lover should be returning soon… They were on a mission with a couple other ANBU members. The mission was scheduled to end that day…

_-o-_

"_Ung.. Ah.. Sasu… Ahh… Harder..." _

_-x-_

He closed his eyes, the voice of his secret fuck buddy ringing in his ears. It was making him hard all over again. He bit his lips, trying to will the sound away but the memory only came back at full force.

_-o-_

"_Ah… Ahh… Shit… faster…"_

_-x-_

He rolled on to his stomach, feeling his renewed erection pressing against his stomach. Man he wished that his Lover would hurry up and get home… He was sure they'd be in the mood tonight… They always were whenever they were away from him too long.

_-o-_

"_Sa…sa… I'm co-coming…!"_

_Skin slapped against skin as breaths mingled into one._

"_Sa… SASUKE!"_

_-x-_

A moan escaped the lips of the Uchiha lying on his bed, his erection throbbing with renewed need. His breaths were coming out in uneven pants as he prayed for his lover to return.

Luckily enough, his prayers were answered. His senses picked up the familiar chakra pattern of the person he was hoping for. Only minutes later did he ear the door crack open, followed by a cheerful voice.

"I'm back, Sas- Omf!"

The words never got to leave their mouth before they were slammed up against the door, getting ravished by soft, hungry lips. A squeak escaped their lips just before Sasuke kissed them. Their body melted in his arms causing a low moan to sound in their throat. It wasn't long before things had gotten just as heated as Sasuke wanted.

With his lover now writhing against him, Sasuke proceeded to pound his lover into door, thrusting in and out of their body. Their moans echoed throughout the silent room, getting more frantic as time went on. As soon as it was over, both participants were spent.

Sasuke sighed, lying on the bed with his sweaty partner curled by his side.

"Wow… If I had known that you missed me so much, I would have gone on even more missions."

"Why is that?" Sasuke smiled a genuine smile, rolling on his side to wrap his arms around them.

"Because… You're such a monster when I leave you… I don't think I'll be able to walk straight for a while."

Sasuke chuckled, earning a half hearted glare from his partner. "Love you, too"

**-- **

**Well, that was the prologue of this story… How do you like it so far? Hm? Well, I know I also didn't give much hints as to who is the one in the relationship with Sasuke and who he's screwing around with… (Well I mean you know who the two are but you don't know which one is doing which… anyways, I did that because I want you to tell me in your reviews who you think is doing what! It should be pretty easy… There are only two choices soo… It shouldn't be hard! Okay! Have fun. **

**And come back to me as well! Don't leave me hanging.**


	2. Chapter 2

**© ThEpOwErOfYoUtH**

**Chapter one is here! Thank you to those who reviewed! I guess laziness is what caused this to be so late. –Shrug- Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto© and you know it, I know it, and that's just how it is.

---

"Hm… So the mission was a success?"

"Yup!"

"Were there any casualties?"

"Hm… Well, Shikamaru did suffer from a minor injury after capturing majority of the opposition with his Kage Mane since there were two ninjas in his blind spot and managed to land a minor blow before they were taken down."

"Any one else?"

"No, I believe that everything else went smoothly."

"Heh… I bet the Uchiha was happy to see you last night…"

Even though the mask covered the ANBU's face, Tsunade knew there was a blush forming on those cheeks.

"Alright, well, now that you're back, I'll be giving you a two week break." Tsunade started.

"…What's the catch?"

"Oh you know me too well." The busty blonde woman smiled, leaning forward on to her desk. "After those two weeks, you and the rest of your previous squad will be going on a high S ranked mission."

"What's the mission about?"

"I'll give you the details when the time comes. The most I can tell you now is that the Kumogakure seems to be going to war with the Iwagakure, yet the Suna and Konoha are actually neutral in this war. Due to the fact that the Stone and the Sand are relatively close, the Stone is trying to get the Sand to join the alliance against the Cloud…"

"What does this have to do with us?"

"We have to decide whether to stay neutral or to join one of the opposing sides. The problem is, is that if we remain neutral, we are practically going to be in the middle of the war since the Sand, Cloud, and Stone surround our country."

"What about smaller countries like the Rain, Mis-?"

"The Mist has already joined the Cloud... and the Rain… I'm not so sure yet…" Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Well, that's all I can tell you. Your mission will be related to the up coming war but as of right now, I'm not exactly sure what the mission truly is."

The ANBU bowed, "I understand."

"So until then, you are relieved from duties from me, but that doesn't mean that Kakashi can't set something up for you…"

"Yea, I know he would do something like that…" The ANBU chuckled, crossing their arms. "So, anything else?"

"Nope, you're free to go."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"No problem… Sakura."

_**Act of Frustration**_

**Chapter 1: Naruto and Sakura**

Sasuke sighed heavily, turning his gaze towards the blond boy next to him. A comfortable silence hung in the air over them, which only seemed to worry Sasuke. Now, one would ask why a normal person would be worried over a comfortable silence, but alas, Sasuke's wasn't a normal person. And he knew that something was wrong with the blond, because said male was never so calm on days like these. Sakura was joining their group again. Her mission was over, and now, the blond had no more alone time with his favorite male.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his gaze questioning.

"What do you think Kakashi has in store for us now?"

Sasuke shrugged, folding his arms over his heavily guarded chest. "I'm not sure. I only heard that they were planning and getting our graduating rookies and Gai's team together for a little tournament."

"Really?!" Naruto's eyes seemed to light up with that bit of information.

"Yeah, it was some sort of training I suppose… Sakura may have some more information when she gets here."

"Ah, I see." Naruto's smile never faltered at the mention of Sakura's name like it normally did, which caused more questions to fly through Sasuke's mind.

Almost as if she was waiting for her time to shine, Sakura poofed into existence right in front of Sasuke. "Hello, my favorite boys!" She said cheerfully, pulling her boar mask off of her face, letting it cling to the side of her head. Sasuke sent her a confused look and the girl only chuckled, placing a kiss on his cheek. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke watched for a reaction from Naruto. Shockingly, the blonde's demeanor never changed.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto said, smiling brightly. Sakura didn't seem to notice the drop of the normal honorifics Naruto usually added to the end of her name, but Sasuke did. "Did Baa-chan tell you anything about training of some sort?"

"Hmm?" Sakura placed a hand on her cheek, looking thoughtfully into space. "No… Nothing about training. But she did mention something about an upcoming war that the Leaf has not yet entered…"

"Ah! That would explain it!" Naruto grinned and slapped his fist into his palm.

"Explain what?"

"Kakashi-sensei might be hosting a little tournament for us."

Sakura blinked, her large green eyes shinning with confusion. She looked at Sasuke who simply shrugged in her direction. She sighed and took Sasuke's hand, tugging him gently. "Come on. Let's go do something."

Sasuke groaned playfully, rolling his eyes as if she asked him that everyday. "Do what?"

"I don't know! Let's go eat or run in circles for a bit. Anything to occupy my time."

Sasuke smirked, "Run in circles?"

Sakura groaned in exasperation. She tugged Sasuke off in the direction she wanted to go. "Stop playing dumb!" She looked back at Naruto with a bright smile. "Bye Naruto!"

The blond ninja sent her a bright smile, waving in their direction. Sakura blew him and kiss and turned around, latching on to Sasuke's arm as they walked towards the heart of the village. Sasuke sent another look at Naruto that was on the borderline of indifference and worry. Naruto's smile never faltered, which only caused Sasuke's heart to clench in fear. He was afraid… Afraid of what Naruto might do. He knew that the blond was well known for his crazy actions. He was afraid Naruto might do something to harm himself.

Luckily for Sasuke, he didn't have to worry about Naruto harming himself. That was far from the blonde's mind…

Though the blond did have plans to harm someone…

---

"Yo!"

"Ka-kakashi-sensei?!"

"Who else?"

Sakura blinked, looking up to her silver haired teacher. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I can't drop by and say 'Hi' to two of my favorite students?"

"No….?"

"Well that was harsh…" Kakashi faked a hurt look, lowering his favorite orange book. "Well if you'd like to know, I just came back from Tsunade-sama's office, and confirmed with her the date for the little tournament Gai and I have put together for our favorite rookies and his team."

"I see." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the sturdy building of one of Konoha's pastry shops. "Would this have anything to do with the upcoming war between the Iwa and the Kumo?"

Kakashi closed his book, making sure to keep his finger in between two pages as a bookmark. "Just as sharp as ever I see. But yes, it is a way to make sure that you would be ready. It seems that we have another Great Shinobi war on our hands…"

"But why just us?" Sasuke spoke for the first time since Kakashi arrived.

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean, of all the Jounin and other ninjas of this village, why are you only focused on us?"

Kakashi remained silent for a moment. He looked into Sasuke's eyes, his becoming serious for the first time during the encounter. "The rookie 9 and Gai's squad have yet to know what it is like to be in a war of this degree. Yes, you have fought battles before that have challenged your limits, but this is different. We need to see if you can set aside your alliance and be able to possibly kill the one you came to love."

"What do you mean?" The joy of Sakura and Sasuke's vanished in an instant.

"Depending on where we join the war, we have a possibility of fighting against the Suna, and you already know how close the Kazekage is to a certain ANBU of this village." Sasuke and Sakura remained silent, their minds drifting to the blond they have left behind only minutes ago. "On the other hand, if we decide to join with the Suna and Kumo, we wouldn't have to worry about them, but we do still have the problem of all the allies and friends we, or should I say Naruto, have come to make in that particular country. Either way, we are in a "lose-lose" situation, and we need you all specifically to be able to understand this."

Kakashi pulled out his book again, though he wasn't focusing on the words. "Newly appointed Genin and Chuunin have yet to make any friends with outside countries since they haven't been allowed to leave the Fire country borders due to growing tensions between all the countries. Jounin before you already know what it is like to have to fight a war of this caliber. We worry for you twelve the most. Besides, those who are not Jounin or Higher shall remain here. They shall fend off any minor ninja that leaks through."

A thick silence fell over the three which was only broken by the natural sounds of villagers, running through out their village as if the impending war wasn't happening.

Kakashi looked over the rim of his book, staring at his matured students. He still couldn't believe how mush they really grew. Staring at Sasuke's matured face was evidence enough, but Kakashi's mind still couldn't grasp it. The once stoic Uchiha was standing before him, minus the air of superiority and hatred with his lover and friend. The round puffy cheeks that Sasuke once had had vanished, leaving the male with a perfect sculpted jaw, framed by long, dark, luscious locks. His lashes had gotten a bit longer, making him seem very feminine, but all the more desirable. His lips had an almost permanent pouty look to it, replacing that etched in scowl he once had. His dark eyes had gotten darker in hue, but now shows even more emotion than the Uchiha could name. Yes the boy still acted pretty stoic… and YES he was extremely difficult to read when he tried to be, but now, the phrase "The eyes are the gateway to the soul" directly applied to him.

Sakura had almost matured, blooming in to a beautiful flower. Her large green eyes held a permanent sparkle of happiness. It had formed as soon as she had finally gotten with her childhood love. Even though Kakashi was truly happy for her, he was not expecting the two to actually get together. Sasuke just didn't seem like the type to forgive, forget, and move on… But he did. And then he slowly started to grow closer to the pink haired ninja, who had let her hair grow out once more. Though her chest had never really grown in proportion with her body, she was still pretty without mega bouncy boobs. The girl in question looked up, "Kakashi-sensei… did you have something for us to do today?"

Kakashi shut his book, his lone eye curving upward in a devious smile. "Why yes… I do have a mission for you today."

Sasuke and Sakura felt dread wash over their bodies. Of all their years with this man, they always despised that smile. That smile that was sure to ensure their death. "And the mission is…?"

"It's a super S ranked mission."

"And…"

"And… You have to get Naruto before I tell you."

Sasuke heard a thud as Sakura fell over, her body twitching. That was very unladylike… Before he could speak, Sakura jumped up, pointing an angry finger at Kakashi. "DON'T DO THAT!" Sakura then proceeded to sprint back to the area where she left the blond. Sasuke shook his head and was about to follow her but Kakashi stopped him.

"Where are you going? Why not just wait for her here?"

Shit.

Looking to Kakashi, Sasuke remained silent. He didn't want to let Sakura go for Naruto on her own. Something wasn't right with the blond at the moment and he feared what could happen between them. What if he told Sakura what Sasuke has been doing? What if he did something to harm her? Sasuke wasn't sure what he'd do if something like that happened.

He looked off in the direction Sakura went, not missing the look that Kakashi was giving him. He wasn't sure if the man was suspicious or just amazed at the fact that they were together. He wouldn't deny it… Sasuke knew that everyone (including himself) was shocked at the fact that he had said yes to one of her date proposals. He really didn't know what he was thinking when he said yes. It was another uneventful B ranked mission (which they had done at Chuunin rank) and Sakura had come up to Sasuke, asking him if he wanted to go with her to a restaurant that she really liked. Sasuke's automated response was normally no, but this time, when he saw her face, something was different about this request. Her eyes were shy, almost pleading. Her voice was quiet, much different than her normal loud and obnoxious requests. He had stared into her eyes, taking in a deep breath before he said a quiet "Fine," that caused Sakura's eyes to widen in disbelief, staring as if he had been sprouting ears out of his eyes. He had only stared back at her with a bored expression, telling her that if she didn't hurry up he'd change his mind.

It was from that point on Sakura and Sasuke had gone on a couple more innocent dates until the point that (after a year of minor dating) Sakura had officially asked him to be her boyfriend. It was accompanied by a tense silence with Sakura staring hopefully into his eyes as he stared blankly back into hers. After a few moments Sakura had almost lost hope. She had opened her mouth to tell him that she shouldn't have ask but he cut her off with a simple "Yes" before turning away, calling for her to come so he could take her home.

It was the happiest day of her life. He knew it, and he didn't deny that he had felt slightly scared of actually being with someone. It was… new to him and the 18 year old boy wasn't sure what he'd do. It was awkward, for the first month or two, but after a while, he had grown a lot more comfortable around her. And after that, it wasn't long before he fell completely in love with her.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Sasuke snapped from his memories, looking back up to see a brightly smiling blond sprinting in their direction. His heart clenched when he didn't see Sakura behind him. His breathing had changed every so slightly, staring straight ahead past the childishly bouncing blond.

"Is it true we have another super hard S ranked mission?!"

Kakashi chuckled. No matter how old the younger man had gotten, he was still a ball of energy. "Yes Naruto, now calm down and act like a professional shinobi."

Naruto stopped before facing Kakashi with a boring face. He stiffened considerably and saluted his old teacher mockingly, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Kakashi smiled under his masked and looked around, "And Where is Saku-?"

"Here I am!"

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh, looking at his pink haired beauty as she came jogging back up to them. A pleasant smile was on her face, though there was something about the way she moved that still caused him to feel a bit nervous.

"Sorry! As soon as Naruto heard there was a big mission coming up, he zoomed off before I could finish my sentence." She giggled and jogged over to Sasuke, taking a spot next to him, watching her teacher with a smile. "So, explain the mission already."

Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Sakura's body was mildly shaking, something that any other person would miss… but Sasuke was no ordinary person. If anything, anything at all, was bothering Sakura… he knew about it. He knew if it was something petty as a broken nail, or severe as a death in the family. Even though he was so experienced at reading her, she wasn't as good when it came to identifying what he felt. It was… sort of saddening to know that the one who loved him the most couldn't tell if he was troubled… That was another reason why he could always count on Naruto… regardless of how much he tried to hide it, the blond would always find him when Sakura's back was turned and manage to cheer him up. Sex wasn't the only way to cheer up the more open Uchiha… just being there and talking to him about the problem (no matter how much he told you off for being nosy) was enough to make him smile in secret.

Keeping his eyes on Sakura's face, he wanted to ask her what happened but he decided to wait since Kakashi had spoken, "Your mission…" He started, shutting his perverted book, "is to track down the partner of the spy nin we captured a week ago, get information on the Stone's plan in this war, and why they had to invade Konoha if they wanted our help, and after that. You kill them and any other allies they have."

Naruto blinked, lowering his hand as he stared at Kakashi with a more serious look. "You captured them a week ago right? What makes you think his or her allies are still within the borders of Konoha? And even if we were to find them, wouldn't killing them give the Stone a reason to declare war upon Konoha?" Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto spoke once more. "Even though I know that we can claim that the ninjas were in our territory and killing them is justified if they are doing illegal things but… Most Ninjas don't view it as such…"

Kakashi stared for a bit. It never failed to amaze him how much Naruto had grown. His awareness had grown so much. He wouldn't be surprised it the handsome bond was smarter than Sakura. That boy hid so much behind that cheerful demeanor… it made Kakashi wonder what else there was hidden beneath those blue eyes of his… "Ever since they captured him, Konoha has been keeping tabs on their whereabouts, listening in on what they have been planning. It seems that they are tired of waiting and plan to come back for him and break their partner out.

"Other ANBU could have been sent to do the job but I requested that it be you three. Your teamwork and experience should be perfect for this job. Besides… you might need a little fun anyways…"

Naruto nodded, turning his blue gaze to the two lovers behind him, a wide mischievous grin on his face. "Well guys… ready for some fun?"

--

**Omg, well, to the few that were waiting for this chapter (which I think is a piece of shit. D******** I just have one thing to say:**

**I'm SORRY!**

**I really didn't notice that I posted this in Marchhh! Time flies when you're not paying attention no? **

**Well, with good reviews I can remember to update faster!**

**SO KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!**


End file.
